Going On With You Gone
by RocklifeDude
Summary: It's been a year and I still can't believe that you're gone. Why did you have to leave me?Oneshot. What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. Troyella.


Going On With You Gone 

Summary: A one-shot fanfic with "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts but it's not really a true songfic; it just has the song in it.

A Troy and Gabriella story at heart, so I hope that you can see that too. Angst/ Tragedy.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. I don't own the characters, or anything for that matter. The song "What Hurts The Most" doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Rascal Flatts. All that belongs to me is the plot for this story..and I barely own that. So, I don't get the credit for anything except for the plot of this story..if it has a plot.

A/N: This is only my second ever fanfic so I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think even if you don't like it, but I hope that you do.

A/N: I think that it's a little OOC at some parts to fit what it is that I want to happen. So please excuse me if what they do is a little out of character, but I tried my best to portray the characters as they are and I am usually pretty good at figuring out what people are like. And for the past scenes, once I labeled it as a flashback, but for most of it I just put it in italics. And at some parts I switch between POV's but hopefully it will make sense anyway.

A/N: Sorry, but I'm having computer troubles so I can't indent, so please excuse me for that too.

Going On With You Gone 

Gabriella sat in her college dorm room in her favorite chair. She placed it directly in front of her window, so that she could look out of it. Right now she was looking at the raindrops splattering on the windowpane.

After taking a quick glance at my calendar on the wall so felt another sharp, intense jolt of pain. It was January 17th.

Now I could say that my feelings now mirrored the weather.

It had been two years. Two damn years. Two years to the day.

As I continued to look out of her window tears began to stream down my face. I couldn't help but reminisce and relive the memories of that day.

Troy had told me that he was going to the library to study. Not the one on campus, but the public library. He had said that it would probably be quieter.

Troy actually had zero intention of going to the library to study. But he had to tell Gabriella something, he couldn't tell her where he was actually going.

That day only two people had known the truth.

Troy Bolton and his best friend Chad Daneforth.

Troy had had in his mind, as he had for a while, to propose to Gabriella and that day he had gone to buy her an engagement ring.

**Flashback**

"Hey Chad"

"What is it dude?" Chad asked Troy. He could tell it was something important as Troy was using his I'm-going-to-aviod-actually-saying-what-it-is-that-I-want-to-say-and-just-inply-it-to-you tone of voice.

"It's just-" Troy broke off trying to carefully chose his words.

"Do you think that we're too young to get married and we'll end up just regretting it," Troy said in a rush

"Hey, Dude. I know that we're best friends and everything but you proposing to me is just wrong. And what about Gabriella? Last U checked you loved her, not me!"

"What! No. I **am **talking about Gabriella. I was thinking that I'd ask her to marry me. "

"Wow. That's big."

"I know," Troy breathed, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

'But I think that you should go for it."

Troy looked up at Chad in complete amazement. This was one of the last things that he'd expected Chad to say.

"I know that I was less than thrilled about the idea of you two going out at first but after these past couple of years I've decided that you're good for each other."

"Glad that you feel that way cause Gabriella's pregnant."

She's wait!"

"Chill dude, I was just kidding."

"That wasn't funny. That almost gave me a damn heart attack or an apoplexy or something!"

"Let it go, I was just kidding.'

"Easy for you to say. Your best friend didn't just come up to you and scare the hell outta you by saying that he got his girlfriend pregnant."

"Dude, it was just a joke. Lighten up," Troy said turning to leave.

"Hey, good luck."

**end flashback**

After that day I went back and asked everybody who talked to him what he'd said and how he said it and everything. This way I had a full understanding and account of what Troy was doing that day.

Feeling that it wasn't doing any good just sitting there I got up put on my shoes. I didn't bother getting a raincoat; I wouldn't feel the rain anyway.

Going on a walk always did me good on these types of days.

""_Hey Gabbi. I'm going to the library, be back soon."_

"_I'll come with you. I have some studying that I need to get done too."_

"_No, stay here. I'm going to the public library, quieter. Besides if you come we both know that we won't get **any **studying done."_

"_Yeah. You're probably right."_

"_I usually am."_

"_Ha ha. And you say that I'm the one that knows everything. Hey, if you keep thinking that way your head will be too big to fit through the door. "_

"_Shame you love my big head isn't it?""_

"_How did ya know?" I joke getting up and walking over to him, prompting us to begin kissing like there was no tomorrow._

"_Gabbi, I have to go," Troy squeezed out. _(A/N: I think that that sounds so wrong but I can't think of how to change it)

"_Okay, but I'll miss you." I said ending our moment._

"_While I'm gone just remember how much I love you and then I'll be back in no time._

"_I love you too Troy."_

I walked out of my dorm hall and started to walk around campus. I passed the library, my favorite tree to study under when the weather permitted, the dining room, and everything else on campus.

And I still felt like crap. So I walked along until I reached the gated entrance to the campus and left school grounds.

_Troy had walked out of the jewelry store thinking that he had found the perfect ring to give to Gabriella and he got into his car pulling out of the parking lot. _

_Two blocks later he was still fiddling and looking at the ring, still planning how he could propose to Gabriella. _

"_Shit," Troy said as he dropped the ring on the car floor. He looked up, the stoplight was still green. So he bent down to pick up the ring not seeing the car coming towards him as he went through the intersection. _

I looked around to where I was and saw that my feet had carried me to the last place that I wanted to be on January 17th.

It was here that it happened; at the intersection between Halloway Drive and Summit Trail.

He was driving through the intersection when a car driven by a person on an intoxicating medication hit him; a medication that you were not to drive or operate heavy machinery when you are under its effects.

The driver of that car walked away with only a broken neck (A/N:one that would heal, not the one that kills you; the guy does live), a couple of gashes and bruises, and a helluva prison sentence.

But Troy didn't walk away from the wreck. He was killed instantly, still holding the ring.

" _Gabriella"_

"_Mr. Bolton?"_

"_I'm calling because I just got a phone call. Troy was killed in a car accident at the corner of Halloway Drive and Summit Trail. I thought that as his girlfriend you should know. I think that I have something here that belongs to you though. So you can come over and get it when you want. Tomorrow at four we'll be having a wake for him at our house."_

"_But Troy told me that he was going to the library, that's three miles in the other direction from that intersection. It can't be him!"_

"_I'm sorry. And I think if you come and get what it is that I have to give you then you'll know why he obviously lied to you."_

I remember the next day that I went over at the wake and **everyone **was there; all his high school friends; Ryan and Sharpay; the basketball team; some of our new friends that we'd made just in that semester of college; his family; and many people that I didn't know.

I asked Jack what it was that he had for me. It was the engagement ring. And it was perfect…except I didn't have Troy to put it on my finger.

I look down at my left hand and I still wear that ring to this day. At first it hurt too bad, but now I can wear it to help me to remember Troy and that even though he's gone I still love him.

As I continue walking down the street a car passes by, playing the same song that I've been singing to myself since that day two years ago. So I began to sing it once more.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me'

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could've been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

It' s hard to deal with the pain of losing you every where I go

But I'm doing it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder

Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret

But I know it I could do it over

I would trade away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Was being close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing what could've been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do"

I look around and see that my feet had carried me down the now familiar path to where Troy is buried.

"Dammit Troy. Why did you have to leave me?" I am probably one of the few people that know that more than one person died that day.

As I continued to get soaked by the rain I kneel down on the muddy ground and once again begin to cry over the life that I never got to have. And I think to myself: In a perfect world this could never happen; in a perfect world you'd still be here.(1)

Troy Bolton

Died: January 17th, 2008

Beloved son, friend, student, boyfriend, playmaker

Will you remember me?

Cause I know

I won't forget you(2)

1)That's from "Perfect World" by Simple Plan

2) From "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan

A/N: So Elphie, how much do I owe ya?

A/N: And I hope that whoever reads this likes the story, even though it's sad, but hey I wrote this at like midnight and I was in a very depressing mood. And it's okay if you don't like it. And feel free to hate me for writing this story if you didn't like it. Oh. And I almost forgot to say that an apoplexy is a stroke...yeah...it was in Treasure Island...so I'm sorry if you were confused about that...I just like that word more


End file.
